Children of the Hand
by echogirlcapri
Summary: Red and Pinocchio are 15 and going to visit their friends, Sabrina and Daphne, in the Big Apple. Everything's changed of the seven years since they've been apart, but what could go wrong? Only some crushes, love triangles, and truth-or-dare! RedxPinocchio, Puckabrina, maybe some DaphnexMustardseed. Please read!
1. Chapter 1: To the Big Apple

**A/N: Hi! This is a RedxPinocchio story. I've always loved this pairing, even though they're too young in the Sisters Grimm to actually have a relationship. In case you've forgotten, Granny & Mr Canis offer to raise both Red and Pinocchio at the end of book 8. This takes place 7 years later. I got tired of writing Pinocchio over and over, so I shortened his name to Chio. I pronounced that KEE-oh but you can say CHEE-oh if you want. If this bothers anyone, please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sisters Grimm.**

**oooooooooo**

My name is Red. I used to be known as Little Red Riding Hood, and before that I was called Abigail, but those were thousands of years ago. Now I'm just Red.

I live with a woman I call Granny Relda, but she's not really related to me. She's just a kind woman and a very good friend. Down the hall lives Mr. Canis - he's not related either, just another friend, but I think of him as a father. It's nice to have a father, even if we have had a very long history. We live in a small town called Ferryport Landing in a big house.

But today, I'm starting on a grand adventure. It's almost my 15th birthday and I'm going to visit my friends in New York City. I'm excited, because even though Sabrina and Daphne are Granny's real granddaughters, I haven't seen them since they moved. It's been nearly seven years.

Granny and Mr. Canis are staying home. They say they're too old for a teenage get-together, and anyway, I'm old enough to go alone.

Well, I won't be exactly alone.

ooooooooo

"Red?"

I was standing in my bedroom, closing my suitcase. "Yes?" I said, but my heartbeat quickened, because I recognized the voice.

"Are you ready to go? The previous attempt I made to hurry you along (which was, by the way, 34 minutes and 23 seconds ago) was met with a distracted "Just a minute!" " He put on a high voice when he mimicked her. "Well, it's been quite longer than a minute. It has, in fact, been 33 minutes and 58 seconds ... 59 seconds ... "

"All right! Give me some peace, please. I'm really almost ready."

He was still counting the seconds when I opened the door, suitcase in hand. I brushed my thick auburn curls out of my face so I could look up into his face.

"Finally," said Pinocchio.

Slightly irritated, he brushed his black hair from his eyes. Though his face was still angular with a pointy nose, his overbite had been corrected after two and a half years with braces. He didn't stand much taller than me, but I had to admit, he WAS getting cuter as he got older. Gone was that bitter, sharp-faced, skinny little boy from back in the days with the Scarlet Hand. Before me stood a boy that would, in most circles, be refered to as "hot."

"OK, Chio! Happy?" I tried to sound as annoyed as him, but it just wasn't in me. My personality is too sweet and kind-hearted no matter what I do.

Chio gestured me along. "C'mon, Mr. Canis says he's ready to leave now, and if we don't we'll miss the train."

"Alright, sorry for taking so long," I blushed. He grabbed my suitcase and started off down the hall. I chased after him. "Hey, Chio, you don't have to - "

"It's fine," he said, and looked at the ground. A look of shame that meant he didn't want me to comment settled over his face. I abruptly fell silent as we headed down the stairs.

I though I knew what was going on in Chio's mind. I'm pretty good at reading people's moods, and I'd lived with Chio for seven years, so we were really close. Ever since his days with the Scarlet Hand and Gepetto's death, Chio had felt eaten up with guilt. Gradually he seemed to move on, but he still found comfort in doing things for the rest of the people the Hand had affected. Now I realized that he just wanted to help me out because he didn't feel like he'd made up for what he'd done yet. If I tried to stop him, I'd be hurting him.

What I wanted to do was remind Chio that I had been part of the Hand as well. I wanted to tell him that both of us had made bad decisions but that we had been manipulated, and that we had gone thru the same things. But I didn't have the courage. Chio and I, we'd never spoken about our days with the Scarlet Hand very much. I didn't want to bring up what might be a dangerous subject.

Which reminds me, Chio and I weren't really fifteen, even though that's the age we looked. We were both thousands of years old, but since neither of us had grown older than eight, we had to start getting older seven years ago. Despite the fact that he'd found it hard to age before, Chio had begun to grow after Gepetto died. I had also gotten older after my mind was fixed with the horn of the North Wind. Now we were both growing at a regular pace.

"Is Mr. Canis already outside?" I asked in surprise when we found a deserted kitchen.

"Yeah. He said he'd warm the automobile up while I went to fetch you," Chio replied.

"Oh," was all I could think to say. "Well, I feel bad about making him wait, we should hurry up!"

Chio looked at me askance. "Red, that's why I was telling you to get a move on upstairs."

oooooooooo

"Red! OMG!" Daphne screamed, crushing me into a hug. I grinned from ear to ear, both with joy at seeing my best friend and with amusement. She was still super overaffectionate!

"And Pinocchio! I didn't know you would come!" Daphne cried, releasing me and stepping over to Chio. He took a step back, holding up his hands, but Daphne launched herself onto him anyway. After she had finished squeezing him to death and screeching about how positively punk rock we both were, she let him go. Chio's face was all red and he glared at Daphne.

"Um, personal space?"

"Chio, take a chill pill," I soothed, laying my hand on his arm. Chio could get a little snappish with strangers, trying to hide his insecurity, and though he'd been familiar with the Grimm sisters before, it had been seven years. His tension seemed to relax a little, and he even gave a slight, sheepish smile.

"Sorry for overreacting," I apologized for him.

Sabrina appeared in the doorway then. I had to do a double take when I saw her, and I looked closely at Daphne too. Both girls were much older than when I'd last seen them - Daphne was 15 like me and so Sabrina must be 19. Daphne had cut off all her hair so she now had a stylish cut that was to her chin in the from and shorter in the back. She was a stunning beauty, a bit taller than me, and with more muscle too. Sabrina was huskier than any of us, with broad shoulders and long legs. Her beautiful hair was blonde as always and it hung almost to her waist, perfectly straightened and bleached. Her blue eyes shone with a quieter joy than Daphne's full out glee.

"You both look so pretty," I said, smiling.

"You're looking good too," Sabrina responded, pulling me into a hug. If Daphne was my BFF, Sabrina was a little like an older sister. I relaxed into her arms while Daphne pulled us all into the apartment.

Sabrina was living on her own now, while she studied her sophomore year in college, and her apartment was pretty small. It was on the twelfth floor of a huge building, but there were only three rooms - a bedroom, a bathroom, and a multipurpose room. Chio seemed surprised, and asked Sabrina, "So tell me, how do you and Daphne possible have enough living space in this apartment? It's not very spacious."

Sabrina smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, Daphne doesn't live here with me. This is my apartment - Daph still lives with Mom and Dad."

"I just came up for the weekend," Daphne added.

"Besides, Chio, that's personal," I muttered.

"What? I was just asking."

I shook my head but couldn't stop smiling. I love Granny and Mr. Canis, really I do, but I love being with Sabrina and Daphne even more. Also, now that there were no adults around, I couldn't help feeling a little wild. And free.

"C'mon, toss your stuff in the bedroom," Sabrina told us, leading us into the tiny room. There was just enough space for a twin bed and a dresser, and a lamp. Another door opened to a super small closet.

"And that's about it," Sabrina admitted, opening a third and final door to show us a cramped bathroom. "I live by myself, so it's enough for me, but I don't know if we'll all be comfortable ... "

"Perhaps we should try hotel rooms," suggested Chio, peering into the miniscule shower. He didn't say it to be mean, though - Chio was a lot nicer than he had been seven years ago. Growing up really changed him, and for the better, too.

"Still a snot, aren't you?" Daphne grumbled. "We'll all fit. I don't want to miss seeing either of you."

"We can try it," Sabrina agreed doubtfully. "I guess I could sleep on the couch, you girls could have the bed, and Pinocchio ... " she drifted off, looking a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I just had no idea you would be coming."

Chio looked a little bothered, whether because of Daphne's or Sabrina's comment I couldn't tell. But instead of a snarky comeback he just rolled his eyes and said, "I'll survive on the floor, thank you very much."

Sabrina looked relieved. After a quick tour of the rest of the apartment, we all squeezed into the multipurpose room. We all started talking at once, since we hadn't seen each other in so long. We all had so much to say and to tell about.

Finally, Daphne broke into a heated argument about what age to stop growing (we were all Everafters so it was quite intense) and she was grinning from ear to ear. "I've got an idea for a game," she announced. "And I'm gonna go call some friends!"

oooooooooo

**A/N: Sorry for the short first chap, the rest will be longer and more will happen. If you want this to be an ongoing story, please review. I'm still not sure that I want this to be an actual STORY, maybe just a few chapters. But if you want it see more you have to tell me, OK? Critique is welcome!**

**Love, echogirlcapri :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dare Date Game

**A/N: Thanks SOO much for the reviews! I decided this will be a full story, so bear with me cuz it might be kind of long. This chap. is dedicated to bookingbookworms and Cynthia Darling for being the first to review! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm ... (sigh ... )**

oooooooooo

Daphne wouldn't tell us her idea, and she wouldn't let us listen to her phone calls. She went outside in the hallway and called up her friends on her cell.

"She should have at least asked you what you wanted to do, since it's your birthday and all," Chio muttered.

"It's fine, Chio," I said. "My birthday's not 'til tomorrow, and I'm happy with whatever Daphne wants to do. Really."

Chio studied me a moment. "Well, if you're happy, then I'm happy," he replied finally.

_If you're happy then I'm happy. _What did Chio mean? Was he just making an offhand comment, or was his sincere tone of voice somehow connected to the fluttering in my stomach?

Daphne bounced back into the room, beaming. "Everyone is on their way," she chirped.

"Daphne, how many people did you invite?" Sabrina demanded. "Red and Pinocchio just got here, and this apartment's kinda small ... "

Daphne waved her off. "It'll be fine, I promise."

We sat back down and waited for Daphne's friends to arrive. Sabrina started making sandwiches at her tiny counter, and Daphne started up her endless stream of chatter once again. Chio put his arm around the back of the couch and started playing with my hair. He does that a lot, whenever we sit together. Just in an absent sort of way, and I don't think he realizes he's doing it, but I like it. It relaxes me.

In a few minutes, the buzzer rang that meant someone was waiting downstairs. Daphne squealed with delight and went over to answer it. "Yes, Apartment 12 - 7A! Daphne Grimm speaking!"

A crackling voice came out the other end. "It's me, Puck!" crowed the boy. "And I have my brother with me, you know, Mustardseed!"

"Oooh, c'mon up!" Daphne said ecstastically.

A few minutes later they popped up inside the apartment. Puck was grinning wildly. He had definitely grown at least as much as Sabrina, standing almost a head taller than her. He looked the same, maybe a little cleaner, as he had seven years ago. Despite the height, I mean.

The other boy, who Puck mentioned as Mustardseed, looked like a miniature version of his brother. He was taller than Chio, Daphne or I, but shorter than Puck or Sabrina. He smiled at us and waved.

I was glad to see Puck even though he could be really annoying - he was almost like family. I got up and hugged him along with Daphne. "Hey, Little Red and Marshmallow," Puck teased. I smiled, seeing he hadn't changed at all.

"Hey, long time no see," I replied.

I didn't know Mustardseed, and since I'm a little shy around strangers, I sort of hung back, pressing against Chio, until Daphne pulled me forward. "And this is my bestest, bestest friend EVER, Red, from Ferryport Landing."

"Hi," I said softly.

Mustardseed smiled a charming smile. "Hey," he responded in a warm, friendly voice. I decided I liked Mustardseed after all.

The next one to arrive was a tall, blue eyed young man around 18. He introduced himself as Bradley, Sabrina's friend.

"BOYfriend," Daphne whispered to me with a giggle. I frowned slightly.

"I thought Sabrina liked Puck," I argued. "They were married!" I remembered how, in the future, Sabrina and Puck had been together, and it just seemed _right_.

Daphne laughed all the harder. I didn't really see what was so funny until she recovered enough to whisper back, "Oh, she does. She just doesn't know it. She thinks she likes Bradley."

I felt Chio at my side and turned to him. "How can you like one person but think you like another?" I whispered to him.

"I have no idea," replied Chio.

Bradley started talking to Sabrina while she made lunch. I could see Sabrina getting flustered as she responded, blushing a little and fumbling with the sandwiches. I understood - she was nervous, trying to make a good impression on someone she liked - or wait, thought she liked? Wow, this was getting confusing. I looked back at Chio and suddenly found myself wondering if I made a good impression on him.

Then I shook my head. _Now I'm being silly, _I told myself. _Daphne must really be getting to me._

The door opened again. This time it was a girl with pretty brown hair and a pert little face. She flipped her hair and announced, "On your knees, the great Moth has arrived."

Puck and Sabrina groaned in unison. "Why did you invite HER?" they moaned together.

Daphne ignored them. "Don't be silly, she's all right." To me she explained, "Puck, Mustardseed, and Moth are all from the Faerie kingdom. Moth was arrested for murder several years ago, but she's rehabilitated now."

"Murder?" I gasped.

"That's right, punk, but I'm over it now," Moth said, glancing slyly at Puck. She batted her eyelashes but he didn't seem to notice.

I hid behind Chio.

When the doorbell rang again it was a little boy. He had red hair and green eyes and looked around the age of nine. He glanced around the room a moment, then spotted me peering over Chio's shoulder, and his whole face lit up. As soon as he had that familiar grin on his face I recognized him - Basil.

"Red!" Basil screamed in delight, launching himself at me. I sidestepped Chio and swept the little boy into my arms, beaming. Since our life with Mirror, Basil and I had had a bond no one could break, and though we had kept in touch thru Twitter and cell phone, I hadn't seen him since I'd seen the rest of the Grimms. If Chio and I were the children of the Hand, Basil was it's baby.

"Basil! How are you?" I put him down and ruffled his hair affectionately. He smiled his light-up smile at me.

"Great, how 'bout you?"

I noticed that Sabrina and Daphne were watching our reunion with smiles and not a little jealously. I was glad, because that meant they had become close to their brother too, instead of having to envy me for getting all the attention from him. I loved Basil like my own brother, but I knew he was really Sabrina and Daphne's brother, and they should get along with him as well as I did.

"It's so great to see you!" Basil continued excitedly. "When I heard you were coming over I begged Mom and Dad to let me come too. They said Sabrina didn't want to babysit but I won't be any trouble, right?"

"Of course not," I answered, smiling. But Sabrina groaned.

"Baaasil, you're too young. This is a teenage thing."

"Don't listen to her," scoffed Daphne. "OK, gang, everybody's here?"

There was a murmur of assent.

"Then let's play!" Daphne crowed.

We all sat around the multipurpose room, and Sabrina set the sandwiches on the table. I noticed that she then made sure to sit next to Bradley, and he set his arm around her shoulders. Daphne squealed audibly.

"Shh," I murmured.

"But it's so cute," Daphne insisted.

"So what kind of game are we playing?" Chio demanded. "We've been waiting for an indeterminably long time."

"OK, OK," giggled Daphne. "So we're gonna play Dare Date. Four girls and four boys - just right!" (I wondered if she'd miscounted, since Basil made 5 boys, but he was busy stuffing his face full of cookies in the kitchen so I guessed that meant he wasn't playing.)

Everyone exchanged wary glances. "What's Dare Date?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

"Watch," Daphne placed a bottle in the middle of the table, shoving the plate of sandwiches out of the way. On the bottle was written _Daphne's Spin the Bottle Game._

"It's like Spin the Bottle?" Moth wanted to know, smiling at Puck.

"A little bit," Daphne said. "Now everyone, pay VERY close attention." She was grinning mischeviously.

"Oh boy!" Puck said as Daphne spun the bottle. It landed on ... Sabrina.

"Oh no," said Sabrina nervously. She glanced around the circle and her eyes locked with Puck's. He grinned and waved. "Do I have to kiss someone?" Sabrina asked.

"Nope," said Daphne cheerfully. "You get to spin it again. But this time, girls, leave the circle."

Sending Daphne questioning looks, we all backed away, leaving just Sabrina, Puck, Bradley, Mustardseed, and Chio (Basil was still in the kitchen).Sabrina hesitantly spun the bottle.

This time it lainnded on Puck.

"All right!" Daphne cheered. "Puck, Sabrina, you guys get to go on a date tomorrow!"

"WHAT?" Sabrina and Puck roared together.

Daphne snickered. "I rest my case. You two are exactly the same."

"Wait. Do you mean we have to go on a date TOGETHER?" Sabrina demanded. She looked like she was on the border of hyperventilating.

"Of course that's what I mean. The bottle paired you up, didn't it?"

"No way!" Sabrina screamed. She crossed her arms in a huff. "No way in the world."

"C'mon, Grimm, stop moaning," Puck said with a smirk. "It's gonna be me who has to stand downwind of you on our date."

"We are not going on a date!" yelled Sabrina.

"Yes you are," Daphne told her. "And it has to be all day long, and you have to do date-like things, and go romantic places, and act like you are really boyfriend-girlfriend."

"Yuck, why would I want Sabrina for a girlfriend?" Puck asked, but no one paid him any attention.

"What if I won't?" Sabrina protested.

"You have to. Otherwise you will have to face The Punishment," Daphne explained.

Chio leaned his head back on the couch so he could look up at me, who was standing behind. "What's the punishment?" he whispered.

"I don't wanna know," I whispered back.

Glancing at the now-pale faced Sabrina, Chio observed, "I gather it isn't a pleasant ordeal."

I stifled a giggle.

"All right, all right, I'll do it!" Sabrina finally burst out, angry. "But don't expect it to be romantic," she threatened.

"Oh it will be," Daphne said cheerfully. "No one will dare to break the Dare Date code."

I gulped. No one? Did that mean all of us were destined for the same fate?

"Girls, come on back," Daphne said, a malicious glint in her eye.

We returned to our spaces. I sat a little closer to Chio this time. I was a little scared.

Daphne spun the bottle after making sure Sabrina and Puck were out of the way. This time it landed on Moth.

She flipped her hair and complained, "Can't I date His Majesty? I'm more suited to go out with him than some filthy Grimm."

"Rules are rules," Daphne chirped, clearly unfazed by Moth's rude comment. But beside me Chio stiffened and I did the same. How dare she insult our family!

"Whatever," Moth said, rolling her eyes, and she spun the bottle. It landed between Bradley and Chio.

Automatically Chio shifted to the right, away from the bottle, and, unfortunately, into me. I fell over sideways into the pillows and he pressed into me.

"Oh, sorry, Red," Chio said, pushing his arm around my slender waist. He pulled me upright, and though he seemed indifferent, I was blushing madly. Luckily everyone was looking at Bradley.

He frowned. "Wait, I have to date her? But I wanna date Sabrinaaaaa," he whined.

"Sorry, sucker," winked Puck, rubbing Sabrina's head affectionately. Sabrina swatted his hand, glaring.

"You'll be sorry, fairy boy," she snapped.

"OK, Moth and Brad, the same goes for you two as with Puckabrina," Daphne announced, purposely sliding Sabrina and Puck's names together to make them sound like a couple. Sabrina shot her the death glare.

"A date?" Moth said skeptically, after Daphne was forced to repeat the rules to her. She looked Bradley up and down. "I don't know. I can do better than - "

"Shut up," muttered Bradley, and Daphne repeated,

"Rules are rules, Moth. Unless you wanna suffer The Punishment," she added.

Moth frowned. "No thanks, I'll do the date."

"Yay," Bradley said sarcastically. The pair left the circle and went to stand by Sabrina and Puck.

"OK, last spin," Daphne said, and with a jolt I realized Chio and I were both still in the running. What if I had to go on a date with him? I glanced into his face, so young still, and wondered if we were really ready for this. After all, we were only 15 ...

But I was aware of this new feeling that had arisen in me in the past years. I had grown up with Chio, and we were very close, but lately I had begun to feel something more. A sort of warmth whenever we were together, and a quick heartbeat whenever we touched. I knew deep down that I liked Chio a lot ... maybe more than the brother he had always been for me.

"Pinocchio, it's on you!" Daphne cried. I saw that the bottle had landed pointing to the boy next to me. This time a faint blush reached his cheeks.

"This is ridiculous," he muttered, reaching for the bottle. "We came all this way and we're playing a child's game ... "

He spun it. I held my breath, knowing that it would stop in a nanosecond but unsure of where I wanted it to stop.

_Daphne_.

"OK!" Daphne cried, beaming wildly. "I'm with you, Chio!" She winked. "Ready for the date of your life?"

"So that means I'm with ... " I said slowly, trying to ignore the crashing feeling inside me. I looked around the circle to see only the blonde boy left. "Mustardseed, right?"

"That's me," he smiled. He seemed like a gentleman, nice enough, and I tried to push aside any regret. Maybe I would have a nice time with Mustardseed - after all, it was nice to get to know new people, and it was just a game.

Right?

**A/N: Mwa-ha-ha ... Daphne gets between Red and Chio! Sorry that the chapter was again rather short, I was trying to update before Thanksgiving break cuz I'm gonna be really busy then. If you guys want longer chapters, it's gonna mean less frequent updates :) And don't worry, this strory will be Daphneseed and Redchio in the end ... mwa-ha-ha, just messing with the love triangles!**

**Love, echogirlcapri**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**A/N: So! Chapter 3. It's short & not a lot happens, but Moth and Brad's date will be next chap (that's a promise!) This chap is dedicated to Meechi, for making me not the shortest one anymore ;)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, but we'll see how things go when I finally hunt down Michael Buckley! (JK)**

"The dates will all be tomorrow," Daphne explained. "All couples will meet at their designated location at 10:00 a.m. and then begin the date. Each couple is required to stay out until at least 9:00 p.m. and longer if you want. You can go anywhere you like and spends the day however you want, but just remember, this IS a date. So if you don't do romantic things, you'll be breaking Dare Date code."

"What kind of romantic things are we supposed to do?" Mustardseed inquired curiously.

"This is New Your City, bro! I'm sure you will find something to do," Daphne told him.

_Bro_. I wondered exactly how close Daphne was to Mustardseed, and what her feelings towards him were. The way she had treated him so far, I had gathered that they were good friends, and this way of referencing him seemed to indicate that they were like brother and sister.

Like Chio and I.

But were Chio and I like brother and sister? Such a description felt wrong, like it was inadequate. I wasn't sure what the warmth I felt towards him WAS, though.

And he was, as of today, dating Daphne. So would we ever be so close again?

**oooooooooo**

"So, how did you like the game?" Daphne asked, with a glint in her eye. We were getting ready for bed in Sabrina's tiny bedroom. Sabrina was busy cleaning up from dinner and Chio was setting up a sleeping bag on the floor of the multipurpose room. Basil was already asleep on the rocking chair.

"It was ... OK, I guess," I said uncertainly.

"It hasn't even started," she informed me, grinning. "Just wait."

I shivered involuntarily. I pulled my shirt off my head, looking around for my pajamas, wham all of a sudden the door burst open.

"Hey, Red, can I borrow - " a familiar voice began.

I gasped, snatching my fallen t-shirt and clutching it to my chest. "Chio!" I squealed in horror.

Chio turned bright red, his hand still on the doorknob. He stood frozen for a split second, staring at my chest, before slamming the door shut.

I felt my face heat up with embaressment. Daphne started laughing, and she couldn't stop. I dropped my shirt again and turned around, hands on hips, glaring at her.

"What's so funny?" I demanded angrily.

"You - you should've ... seen ... your face," Daphne gasped, rolling around on the bed, laughing hysterically. "And Pin - Pinnochio's too ... "

"It wasn't funny!" I cried, verging on tears. I'd never been so embaressed in my life. Chio had lived with me for seven YEARS and he never seen me without my shirt, so why NOW?

Daphne sat up, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Yes it was," she protested, still giggling. Seeing that I wasn't at all amused, that in fact my cheeks were still red and my eyes shining with tears, she reached out and lay her hand on my arm soothingly. "Don't worry, Red. It's OK. He probably can't help but feel attracted to you now - after all, you - "

"Daphne!" I cried, aghast, crossing my arms tightly. "He might be still listening!" I added in an agitated whisper.

"Aww, don't be so shy," Daphne consoled. She tossed me my pajamas. "Here."

I pulled on my pajamas and Daphne did the same. Then, while Daph was brushing her teeth, I mustered up my courage. _Just act natural, just act natural ..._

I poked my head out of the bedroom. Chio was at the counter pouring himself some water. "Chio?" I called. "Did you need something?"

He turned around quickly and started blushing as soon as he saw me. I smiled sweeetly at him so he wouldn't feel so awkward.

"Um ... yeah," he mumbled, staring at the ground. "I could really use a pillow. This floor is hard, you know, and I though you girls might have enough to go around."

"Sure, I'll get you one out of the closet," I told him, smiling again and going to get a pillow.

**oooooooooo**

In the middle of the night, I awoke to a familiar sound - Chio's voice. Groaning, I rolled over and tried to shut out his mumbling, but of course I couldn't. I never can.

Careful not to wake Daphne, I slid out of bed. I stepped into my slippers and crept out of the bedroom. In the multipurpose room, I found Chio lying in a sleeping bag on the floor. On the couch, the shadow of Sabrina's form was buried under blankets. I tip-toed over to Chio and dropped to the floor beside him.

His eyes were closed, with his lashes throwing long shadows across his cheeks. His lips were moving though he remained asleep.

Ever since his father's death, Chio has been haunted by horrible nightmares. He suffers from dreams of the Scarlet Hand, of murder, of his father dead, and most of all, the Master. I knew the Master appeared in his dreams even though he'd never specifically said, because for one, I dreamt of Mirror too, and two, I heard him say the name in his sleep.

He talks in his sleep quite a bit. I always wake up and I always go over to him to see if he's OK, but I never wake him up. I don't know why. I just feel shy waking him up in the middle of the night and telling him, "You were talking to yourself, dude."

"N - no," mumbled Chio, beginning to flail around. "N - no, please no, not her, don't kill her ... "

I reached out and put a hand on his arm, since I thought maybe he was in pain, but he didn't awaken. He just kept on whimpering.

"Please, no ... you lied to me, Master! You promised to make me a man!" He raised his voice, his face all screwed up. "You killed my FATHER!"

"Chio, Chio," I soothed. "Clam down."

He still didn't open his eyes, but his voice lapsed back into a whisper. "Not her ... please not her ... not Red, anyone but Red, don't kill Red! Don't kill Red just because she was with me! NO!"

Tears began to pour down his cheeks. He thrashed about in his sleeping bag. I caught his hand and held it fast, but even I was trembling. His nightmares had never been this bad, as far as I knew. He'd never shouted or cried or writhed in horror.

"No ... you killed her ... Red, come back, I can't live without you! It's all my fault ... all my fault ... " Chio's voice broke down and he bent over, shaking with sobs.

I stayed with him until the sobs subsided, and his breathing became regular again. He rested on his back, peaceful once more, and I crept beck to bed.

Yet now I couldn't sleep. Chio's words kept replaying in my head ... _It's all my fault, it's all my fault ... _Did Chio really feel that way? Sure, he'd sold us to the Master that one time, and he'd distracted the Grimms from finding Basil in the Book of Everafter, but it was hardly "all his fault." When it comes to war, or strife of any kind, there's enough blame to go around. I had contributed to the Grimms' tragedy, and so had so many others. Chio was different now, and we all knew it. No one blamed him.

That is, no one but himself.

And why was Chio having nightmares about me dying? Seven years had passed since any of us had been in danger, and I was perfectly healthy and safe. Was it possible he was, like me, worried about the dates tomorrow? But then, why would he care about my date?

Unless ...

Just what were Chio's feelings toward me?

**oooooooooo**

"Red, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"OK, then! Let's head out," Mustardseed said with a smile. He glanced around the room. "It's 5 til 10:00, aren't the rest of you gonna get going too?"

Daphne and Chio stood leaning against the wall. Bradley and Sabrina were slouched on the sofa, Puck was perched on the counter, and Moth was sulking. No one except for Daphne looked excited.

"YEAH, alright!" Daphne cheered, punching the air with her fist. She looked totally psyched. "Pinocchio, time to go!" She tugged on his arm.

With a sigh, Chio stood up straight and ran his hand thru his hair. His eyes met mine for a second before he looked away, glancing at Daphne. She grinned up at him and he sighed again.

"OK, OK," Chio shook her off and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just don't understand why dating is suddenly equivalent to having a good time," he muttered under his breath. Daphne pretended like she hadn't heard.

"Bradley, pull yourself away from 'Brina. Your date is supposed to be Moth!" Daphne lectured. "Red, stop looking like you're going to your death. Sabrina, for Pete's sake put on some different shoes. Chio, don't look at Red like you're never gonna see her again! Gosh, guys, it's only a game," Daphne reminded us, but her eyes twinkled.

Bradley groaned but heaved himself off the couch, grabbed Moth's wrist, and dragged her out the apartment. He slammed the door behind him.

Sabrina looked furious, but Puck leapt off the counter and snatched her hand. "C'mon, Grimm, we'll need to get this over with as soon as possible," he said with a mischevious grin.

"Whatever, but I'm not changing shoes!"

After Puck had pulled Sabrina from the room, Mustardseed looked at me like that was our cue to follow. I took a deep breath and took one last look at Chio, but then I said, "Let's go."

**A/N: Sorry, I know you all must hate me for these short chapters, but I like to update often and write shorter. The next, huh, 4 chapters will be about the dates (one for each date as was requested!) And Moth and Bradley's will be next, so keep an eye out for that!**

**Also, I have a favor to ask all of you if it isn't too much trouble ... I'm writing a story on FictionPress, but no one seems to like it - at least, I haven't gotten any reviews or anything. If you like Children of the Hand, PLEASE read my story Boys' Bantam: There's a Girl at My All-Boys Summer Camp. Here's the link if any of you are good people: s/3163359/1/Boys-Bantam-There-s-a-Girl-at-My-All-Boys-Summer-Camp**

**Thanks so much for your support! -echogirlcapri**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

**Hi, everyone. As you can see this is not a chapter. I am deeply, awfully sorry.**

**I just wanted to warn all of you that "Children of the Hand" is now ON HIATUS. I'be gotten really busy on FictionPress and so I don't have a lot of time for this story anymore. I have started the next chapter, but it's on hold and I can't tell you when it's going to be up and running again. I also have really bad writers block about Moth and Bradley's date. I know it's no excuse, but it's the only one I've got. Sorry.**

**If you want another story to read PLEASE read "Boys' Bantam: There's a Girl at My All-Boys Summer Camp." I update that regularly!**

**Thank you and have a wonderful day.**

**PS. if you have any questions, fire away!**


End file.
